


The Ferris Wheel

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Kiss Me Once, Kiss Me Twice, Kiss Me a Thousand Times [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Heights, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Link's plan to have a fun day at the fair backfires when he coaxes Rhett into a Ferris wheel.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Kiss Me Once, Kiss Me Twice, Kiss Me a Thousand Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss prompt: a hoarse whisper “kiss me”

The Ferris wheel creaked and squeaked as they started to climb up. Link craned his neck excitedly even though they’d barely lifted off the ground. He just couldn’t wait to see the view. The gondola swung slowly back and forth as they inched up. Link was so preoccupied with peeking over the edge that it took him a moment to realize that Rhett was uncommonly quiet. 

Link turned to look at him. His face was pale. He kept his eyes on his knees and was holding onto the edge of the seat with a white-knuckled grip.

“Rhett?” Link asked hesitantly.

“Mm-hmm,” came the tentative answer.

“You okay?”

“Why’d you make me do this? You know how I feel about heights.” Rhett’s voice was strained and made Link’s stomach twist. The Ferris wheel was a small one, only ten little gondolas. From the ground, it had looked so unassuming that Link had been sure that Rhett would have no trouble. Apparently, he’d been wrong.

They reached the peak and started their descent back down. Rhett drew a ragged breath. They’d been in the line for long enough to know that the wheel would make a few rounds stopping periodically to let each gondola enjoy the highest point. The stops jerked the gondola, making the metal rattle and moan. Every time it happened, Rhett’s shoulders rose to his ears and he let out a small whine. Link’s heart was breaking for him.

“Do we need to get out?” Link asked, his voice laced with empathy. “I’m sure they’ll let us out if we say something is wrong.”

“I’m not gonna do that! That would be so embarrassing,” Rhett muttered, his cheeks flushing.

“Okay, okay. Well, just breathe. It’s not gonna take that long. Would closing your eyes help?” Link offered. He felt horrible. This was supposed to be a fun day at the fair. A chance to spend some time together. They rarely had time for non-work related outings anymore. Link had basically begged Rhett to come. He’d been so withdrawn lately. It was starting to freak out Link. He needed to get his friend back.

They were back at the top. Rhett had closed his eyes and was breathing in sharp puffs of air through his nose. The wheel stopped with a groan. Link’s gaze flitted to the view. It was beautiful. He would’ve loved to share it with Rhett. Instead, he got up and sat next to him. Link's movements made the gondola sway more roughly and Rhett gasped, his hands flailing to grip onto something. Link wrapped his arm around Rhett’s shoulders and settled his hand over Rhett’s. He gently pried it off the edge of the bench and intertwined their fingers. He scooted closer so that they sat side by side, touching each other from shoulder to toes.

“It’s gonna be okay. The Linkster is here. I’m gonna take care of you,” Link whispered with a forced smile. Rhett said nothing. He just squeezed Link’s hand tightly.

“Can I do something? To make it better?” Link asked.

Rhett's voice was so quiet, Link missed him the first time.

“Sorry, what?”

Then he heard it. A hoarse whisper.

“Kiss me.”

Link’s heart jumped into his throat and his eyes flew wide open. He must have heard wrong.

“I…uh, Rhett? Ha! Can you believe that almost sounded like you asked me to kiss you,” Link stuttered with a thin voice. He tried to force out a laugh to break the tension but only managed to produce a strange wheeze. Link felt another tight squeeze.

“I did.”

Link swallowed hard. He felt light-headed and it had nothing to do with the heights or the sway of the gondola. His tongue slipped out to quickly moisten his lips. He let go of Rhett's hand and cupped his face. His beard was short; he’d recently trimmed it. It felt surprisingly soft. With a trembling hand, Link turned Rhett’s face up towards himself. His eyes were still closed, but his lips glistened like he’d licked them as well. They looked soft and inviting. This was fine. Right? He was just helping Rhett out. Distracting him.

Link’s head tilted as he moved towards his best friend and, at first, their lips barely touched. A light pressure, a soft brush. Rhett’s scent surrounded Link. It was sweet and masculine and unmistakeably Rhett. Link wondered absentmindedly whether Rhett would like his scent too. Rhett’s lips parted and his tongue slipped into Link’s mouth, shutting down all unnecessary functions of Link’s brain. All he knew was the feel of Rhett’s mouth and the taste of his tongue and his breath mixing with his own.

The gondola swung violently as their bodies twisted together, limbs tangling impossibly in the small space and fingers tugging at cloth and hair. Rhett moaned into Link's mouth and Link was sure he was dreaming. There couldn’t be a sound that beautiful in the real world.

The wheel had moved. They were at the bottom. Someone opened the door of the gondola. Link wasn’t sure what was said. His head was buzzing. Rhett’s mouth was on his ear muttering dirty things he never thought he’d hear from those lips. He dug a bill from his pocket and handed it to the guy at the door.

“We’ll go again.”


End file.
